Rohak
Rohak '''is a Kage-Shin in specialty of dark sorcerer, clearly one of the oldest known individuals whose magic may rival that of Yen Sid or Maleficent. Rohak is one of the many survivors of the last Keyblade War and helped free their master, Valdrann from his prison by the traitor Karas. Appearance Rohak appears as an elderly person, dark skin, bald and long grey beard. Clad in white ropes with torn edges and wielding a staff with a skull mounted on top. The most notable features are his luminous eyes and a bottom white jaw fragment on his face. Personality Malevelont and dark to many, Rohak shows a steroptype of a scientist and an evil sorceror. Very sadistic and cruel, sees non-Kage-Shin as inferior and the heartless/nobodies as lower forms yet to reach the hieght of evolution for all creatures: the true ascension from mortal life. He is fiercely loyal to the Shadow Emperor through respect and never shown to rebel against his orders. Has the mind of a scientist, and experiments with heartless and nobodies into creating superier forms for future generations of Kage-Shin such as to allow them to attain any abilities of the past victims they consumed as Heartless. Also same for magic to create new spells in order to become a powerful user of dark arts of sorcery. It is known that Rohak has a strong hostility towards Yen Sid as he is the sorceror of the light and to Maleficent for her acts of using the Heartless for her own agenda but is willing to put aside his thoughts to accomplish the goal of the Dark Empire. But it is clear they have known each other for unknown length of time. Biography Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of The Past Rohak was among the many to gather in the throne room of the Black Fortress. Bowing before the Shadow Emperor and showed his frustrations towards Maleficent due to her past failure to rise upon his throne. Argued over her past schemes to claim the power of Kingdom Hearts for her self while Valdrann was trapped in his prison throughout the centuries, but to his shock the Shadow Emperor pardoned her actions as she is one ofhis generals again to serve him but only as a warning should she ever attempt to betray him. Rohak was surprise that his master formed an alliance with a 'weaker' empire, but only to use them for his plot to bring darkness to the universe again. Upon their arrival to the Imperial Centre, which was formerly known as Coroscant to meet their 'allies' to discuss important plants to find Kingdom Hearts by locating the Keyblade wielders and King Mickey who knows the location of the place. Rohak was surprise how powerful the SIth Lord, Darth Vader was after his demonstration of facing Tawlong in a spar. But when he recieved news from one of their heartless soldiers and from Tawlong's report of the incident in Radiant Garden of the incomplete Kage-Shin using the name "Nephilim". The Shadow Emperor, brought out such hatred and darkness surounding him with such force, Rohak, showing utter shock, immediately informed him the Nephilim could not be as it was nothing more than a myth from the ancient times. Proclaiming if the being who was prophesied to defeat Valdrann vowed to search for any evidence that the being had survived and be dealt with by his command. One of the few allies he could trust, Xanobass another sorceror was aware and more fearful should their emperor learn the truth which Rohak immediately silenced him before anyone could hear. Yet he asked him to find something about Vader in his request as they learned of his arrival to the Fortress by Valdrann's invitation. Abilities Magic Although he may be appear weak but is shown to be quite powerful in many arts of dark magic, advanced alchemy and controlling powerful heartless at his command. Despite his 'physical' age, Rohak is exceptionally skilled in combat with his staff in it's Death scythe form and capable of handling with Keyblade masters, it is also considered for being an Acolyte, he is incredibly powerful. His magic is entire based on shadows, able to turn his body intangible and walk straight into a shadow like a doorway and reappear in another. * '''Shadows of the a * Soul slayer * Death Scythe Weapon Rohak's choice of weapon is appears as a wood staff with a white mask as a staff head which is the source of his magic, despite its appearance the staff can create a scythe-like blade made up of pure energy from the 'mouth'. * Release Form Before given the command of releasing his form from his staff, the 'mouth' of the staff would release a brought glow along with the aura surrounding him and his eyes in ice blue. Afterwards his form is engulfed in a column of blue energy. Once the transformation is completed, the energy would disperse to reveal his release form, his upper half of the body would be covered in onix bone-like armor, the bottom jaw of his mask would join with the rest of an entire featureless mask with no eyes apart from a crack line coming down from the left side of his face to the upper jaw. A row of external spinal columns potrude from his back. In this form Rohak's strength, speed and stamina are greatly increase Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Kage-shin Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Copyright Category:Characters (SOTP)